


Try It On

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hero Worship, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Osgood, the Doctor, and adventures in clothing.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Petronella Osgood
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Try It On

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 18! Clothing kink! Who else but Osgood, really?

“Would you lookit that!” The Doctor sounded surprised enough that Osgood looked up, slightly alarmed. 

“Something the matter?” Osgood looked over, concerned. Whenever the Doctor sounded like _that_ , it usually meant that something interesting was going to happen. Wandering around the old storage room with the Doctor (“can’t believe Kate kept all this junk, after UNIT closed down!”) meant there were plenty of interesting things for them to happen with, and, well…

“I remember this thing,” said the Doctor, and then she was holding up a riot of color and fabric, flapping it out. “I used to _love_ this thing.”

“That was back when you were blond, the first time,” Osgood said, and she smiled. She’d seen pictures. She’d even worn it out, a few times. 

“Wonder if it still fits,” the Doctor said, and then she was… shrugging out of her coat? Oh God. “Hold that?” 

“Sure,” Osgood said thickly, and then she was holding the Doctor’s coat. It was slightly warm from her body, although not as warm as one that was worn by a human. She draped it over one arm, and she resisted the urge to rub the soft fabric against her cheek .

Osgood had always admired the way the Doctor dressed. When she was growing up, she’d been afraid of standing out - she’d tried to fit in and that had gone horribly, and she’d found that trying to blend into the background always worked best. And then she’d tripped her way into UNIT, and the Curator had given her the scarf, and then, well….

The Doctor shrugged into the multicolored coat, and then she grasped it by the lapels, and puffed her chest out. “How’s it suit me?”

“About as much as it did the first time you wore it,” Osgood said, which was true. It… well, it certainly stood out. 

The Doctor wrinkled her nose. “Maybe it’s the shirt,” she said, sticking her thumbs under her braces and shrugging them off. She took the coat off as well, and then she looked expectantly at Osgood. “Give us yours?”

Osgood blinked. “What?”

“Your shirt,” said the Doctor. “Can I borrow it?”

“Sure,” said Osgood, because she’d do almost anything that the Doctor asked, and especially… well..

The Doctor had been a handsome young man, and then a handsome old man, and now she was a handsome woman. Beautiful woman? 

“Sorry,” said the Doctor. “I feel like that was awkward.”

“A little bit,” Osgood said. 

“I figured hey, we’re both women. At least, we are right now. I think.” The Doctor paused, made eye contact with one eyebrow up, then continued when Osgood nodded. “You’ve got your Zygon double. Unless you’re the Zygon double.”

“My _sister_ ,” Osgood said, her tone pointed.

“Girl things,” the Doctor said. “You’re used to that sort of thing, right? Girls borrow clothes from each other all the time.” 

“It’s usually a little more… complicated than that,” said Osgood, and then she shrugged. “I’ve never been good at that sort of thing,” she added, her expression rueful. “I’m not the right human to ask for that sort of help.”

“You’re a human I’d always come to for help,” the Doctor said earnestly, and then she was shrugging out of the multicolored coat, and pulling her two t-shirts up and over her head. The bra she was wearing was white, and thin enough that Osgood could see the dark circles of her areolas, and the hard little points of her nipples in the draft storeroom. 

_Like little pencil erasers_ , thought some gibbering part of her mind. _That’s how they were described in that one horrible erotica I read back in secondary school._

“Osgood?” The Doctor looked at her expectantly. “We can trade. You can wear mine, if you’d like?” 

“One second,” Oscood said, turning around and hastily unbuttoning her shirt. She was juggling the Doctor’s coat from one hand to the other, trying not to let any of it touch the ground. She turned around, wishing she’d worn a nicer bra, and then the Doctor’s own shirts were being thrust at her too. Still warm. 

More juggling, and then Osgood pulled the two shirts on. They were warm against her skin, and they’d been touching the _Doctor’s_ skin. They probably smelled like the Doctor too, and she’d never worn the Doctor’s clothing up against her like this before. She broke out in goosebumps, and her whole face was turning pink.

“There we go,” said the Doctor, and she was carefully buttoning Osgood’s shirt up. Buttoning _Osgood’s_ shirt up, she was wearing Osgood’s clothes on her actual body, and that was… it was a lot. The dizzying rush of arousal that washed over Osgood probably… well, shouldn’t have, all told, but she’d accepted that about herself a long time ago.

Sort of.

Maybe.

Her whole face was turning bright red, and the Doctor could probably smell the pheromones that she was no doubt emitting. Her heart was beating desperately in her ears as well, and what was she supposed to do with that? 

“Put my coat on,” said the Doctor, looking Osgood up and down critically. “The one you’re holding.” She was putting on the monstrosity of a coat, squaring her shoulders, and it was entirely too big for her. The multicolored sleeves hung over her hands, and the weight of the cat badge made it sag forward, just a bit. 

“If you’re… if you’re sure,” said Osgood, and oh _no_ , she was making it awkward. Her chest was starting to get tight, and she took a slow, calming breath. Okay. This was all totally normal. 

She was _totally_ fine. Excellent, even. 

Osgood pulled the coat on carefully, shrugging it on, then rolling her shoulders to make it fit better. One hand hovered over a pocket, and then she let it go, because who even knew what might be lurking in a Time Lord’s pocket. She licked her lips, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart, and then she caught the Doctor looking at her sidelong. Her expression could have best been described as _canny_ , and that was usually an expression that the Doctor aimed at any particular alien threat to the Earth. 

Not at… well, Osgood. 

“I think you’d look better with my trousers and my braces,” the Doctor said. “Maybe even my boxers, d’you think?”

“Um,” said Osgood, then; “Can I ask a question?”

“Yeah?” The Doctor was still looking at her cannily. It was making Osgood’s heart beat faster.

“D’you still have questions on your underpants?” Osgood asked in a rush. 

“D’you wanna see?” The Doctor asked, one eyebrow up.

Osgood paused. “Um?”

“Sorry,” the Doctor said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m not sure if that came off as more flasher or as more sexual come on.”

“Which did you mean it to be?” Osgood must have been imagining things. This couldn’t be happening. She’d dreamed about it, obviously, but… well, it hadn’t been in a drafty old warehouse that was technically a repurposed barn on Kate’s old family estate. 

“I don’t want to be a flasher,” the Doctor said, which… well. That was certainly an implication. Had an implication. 

Oh _fuck_. 

Osgood was trembling, and she was so wet that it was smearing against her inner thighs. 

“Unless I’m misreading the situation,” the Doctor said quickly. “I’ve been known to do that,” she added, and she was making an annoyed face. “These things are complicated. And different from century to century, so one century’s come on is another century’s grave insult. To say nothing of different planets!” She raised her hands up in the air, clearly annoyed, and Osgood washed her hands emerging from the cuffs of the jacket.

Osgood wasn’t thinking when she kissed the Doctor. It was something that might have been panic and might have just been all those desperate, pent up years of yearhing, or being in _love_ with the idea of the Doctor, with the mysterious alien that she had been studying for what felt like forever. 

She kissed the Doctor with a hungry, desperate messiness, clutching at the coat on the Doctor’s arms, and the Doctor held on to the lapels of her coat - but they were _both_ the Doctor’s coat, weren’t they? Osgood was wearing the Doctor’s clothes, the clothes that had touched the Doctor, that had been in contact with the Doctor’s own skin. The Doctor’s mouth was sour and wet, like any other mouth, and it was cooler than a human’s. Her fingers were cool as well, as they padded across Osgood’s chest, skimmed down Osgood’s belly, fumbled with the buttons of Osgood’s trousers. 

“I’m curious about _your_ underpants,” the Doctor said cheerfully, when they pulled apart. She pressed her nose against Osgood’s, then rubbed them together. “Feel like sharing?”

“S-s-sure,” Osgood managed to gasp out, and then the Doctor was… _falling to her knees_ , right there?

“Always do better when I get a good, close look,” the Doctor said, and she was backing Osgood up against the shelf. 

_This is going a lot faster than I thought it would,_ Osgood thought dazedly. _Although I’m not sure why I’m so surprised. She does everything at full speed._

The Doctor yanked Osgood’s trousers down. Osgood looked down, saw multicolored fabric and blond hair, and her knees went weak. She leaned heavily against the shelf (and something clattered as it fell off the other side), and she whimpered as the Doctor’s nose pressed into her clit, right through the thin fabric of Osgood’s knickers. 

“These are nice enough,” the Doctor said, and then her fingers were hooking under the waistband, and she was _yanking them off_ , oh god. 

The Doctor was staring at Osgood’s most intimate parts, and Osgood wasn’t sure if she wanted to die or if she already had and was in Heaven. If she believed in Heaven. She wasn’t sure, exactly, but also she was getting off track, because the Doctor’s mouth was _on_ her, soft flexible tongue sliding along Osgood’s slit.

It swirled over Osgood’s slit, and then there were fingers inside of her as well, solid and warm, and the Doctor’s tongue was doing… something. Who knew what. Who cared what? 

Osgood tangled her fingers in the Doctor's hair, and she held on tightly, her chest heaving. She was sweating in the Doctor’s coat, and it was swishing around her legs, she was soaking the armpits of the Doctor’s two t-shirts. She was sobbing, and she’d be embarrassed, if she had it in her to care. 

“You humans,” the Doctor said, between passes of her tongue, “you’re so warm inside. So hot. It’s like the heart of a star.” She wrapped her lips around Osgood’s clit, sucked it hard enough to make Osgood’s eyes roll back in her head, because the sweet, tight pleasure that was curling up in the base of her gut was a little bit like being stabbed. 

Only in a good way.

That was a bad metaphor.

Maybe.

Fuck.

“Doctor,” Osgood groaned. “Please, Doctor!” She was rubbing the softness of the coat between two fingers, and she was clenching tight around the fingers inside of her. She was possibly going to _die_ like this, and she didn't even care. 

Osgood came, wearing the clothes of the person she admired more than anyone else in the world. The Doctor looked up at her, lips shiny and damp, and she managed to look alluring in that fluorescent light. 

“So,” the Doctor said, “you still haven’t seen _my_ underpants.” A pause, then, “but in a bed. You’re gonna catch a chill, running around in your skivvies in a drafty place like this.” She stood up, and she kissed Osgood, her lips musky and faintly tasting of salt. 

And she was wearing Osgood’s shirt. 

Osgood gave a shudder, and she licked her lips. _I’m gonna wear that shirt, and it’ll have touched her skin_ , she thought, and she ran a tentative hand over the Doctor’s stomach, over the fabric of her own shirt, which would now forever be the Doctor’s, the way everything ever touched by the Doctor became a part of her. 

The way Osgood was now, just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
